My Life
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: its a story using the P&F characters but its based on my life right now. Its dramatic


This is based on my life right now. Each character represents someone. Ferb is Hilary, Tristan is Bryan, Phineas is me, Candace is my sister Alexis, and Isabella is Ashley. Hilary and Bryan are dating, he's nineteen and she is fifteen, and he is always starting shit between us and trying to force her to stop being my friend. He even went to the guidance counselor and bitched and I had to go sit with him Hilary and Ashley for an hour and a half and 'talk about our feelings' and to top off my horrendous day, she thinks that they aren't doing anything wrong by being together. They are putting so much stress on me that my grades are falling and I'm always depressed. Nobody listens to me about it so I'm writing a story about it to vent my feelings before I have another outburst... The first one was bad... Anyways, enjoy  
This is all true btw  
Ferb-Hilary  
Phineas-me  
Tristan-Bryan  
Isabella-Ashley  
Candace-Alexis  
"but... But why!" Ferb asked in a strangled voice  
"I don't like him Ferb. And he is around all the time. And he is always starting shit and involving me, and sometimes Isabella. He's nineteen! Your fifteen! There's a problem!" I replied  
"your just jealous!" Ferb replied angrily  
"Ferb I'm not jealous, I HATE him" I nearly yelled  
"Phin I don't want you to leave" he whispered  
"if you didn't want me to leave you would listen to me! He is bad news! He has dumped you and then gotten back together with you four times! He forces you to do things you don't want to do. Remember the mexican fries thing" I replied  
"I love him" Ferb whispered  
"then I'm leaving" I said and turned on my heel and walked out the door, pulling my suitcase behind me.  
I felt a hand clamp onto my wrist and turned to see Ferb.  
"what" I asked icily  
"please don't go" he replied, Teary eyed  
"as long as you two are together I'm not here" I said and walked away  
I paused and turned back and my final, and very sarcastic upset words were  
"I love how we have known each other since, like ever and you are throwing it all away for some stupid boy that doesn't even love you"  
(oh and yes it is the same Hilary that I was with when I wrote my Danny Phantom fanfic 'the science class' I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE! HOLY FUCK! psychotic little rant over, sorry bout that... I might do a few of those during this... It is ruining my life...!)  
I wandered around town and finally came to the motel and sighed in disgust, and walked in.  
"I would like to rent a room for a week" I said  
He nodded and gave men a key, I signed a few papers, and went to my room. I laid on the bed, and the realization that I had just lost my best friend hit me, and I rolled over and cried quietly.  
The next day I tried to drown my feelings and watched amusing videos on YouTube. It worked for a while... Then it was 8:33 and I had to run out the door. I ended up being late for civics class, and got a text from Isabella saying she wasn't coming in today. I helped Emma run for our stupid election for class, then went to business. I worked on my restaurant project and when the bell rang stormed out, angrily... Although I'm not sure why.  
I went up to our lunch area and sat down beside Sam.  
"hey" I said  
"hey" she replied  
We fell silent and I quickly ate my lunch. I listened to my iPod for a while, and then Tristan showed up, smirking and holding food.  
"way to go. Took more of Ferbs money" I said sarcastically  
He rounded on me angrily and I said  
"real mature"  
"go to hell" he spat  
"fuck you. You should go die to fucking perv" I snarled  
"how am I a perv" he said sarcastically  
The bell rang and everyone else left but I stood my ground  
"because you are nineteen and dating my fifteen year old brother" I spat  
"I'm not doing anything wrong" he replied  
"yes you are. When he had a sleepover with me and Isabella we got drunk and he told us what you made him do" I said menacingly  
"and what did he say" he asked angrily, fear crossing his face  
"you figure it out" I snarled and spun around and headed to science class.  
"jealous!" he yelled  
I spun around again and screamed at the top of my lungs during class  
"FUCK YOU YOU STUPID PERV! IM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS! I HATE YOU AND DON'T LOVE MY BROTHER LIKE THAT. I CARE ABOUT HIM AND HATE THAT YOU ARE USING HIM!"  
Teachers poked their heads out of their classrooms, students as well, and I ignored them all and stalked off to my science class, my books in hand.  
I stalked in and slammed the door and everyone glanced at me, their eyes widened at my furious expression  
I sat in my chair beside Tamara, and my group, consisting of David, Brent, and Tamara, and stared at me.  
"what?" I snarled  
They flinched and all looked away and I pulled out my work. My teacher started at me and I said  
"teach or I'm leaving"  
She turned after a moments hesitation started teaching again. We took a note about global warming and just as we finished, our vice principal came to the door.  
"can I borrow Phineas?" she asked  
Everyone looked at me and I shoved away from my desk and followed her into the hall.  
"that outburst was uncalled for" she started and I interrupted her and said  
"I don't care. It's true" I said, then Added a lie "it wont happen again"  
"see to it that it doesn't" she said and left, her heels making a sharp clicking noise  
I rolled my eyes and stalked back in the room, slamming the door once again.  
"don't slam the-" Ms. Cork started and I turned my angry gaze on her and she shut up  
I sat once again and Tamara rubbed her hand on my shoulder, and started her work.  
"what page is it?" I asked, trying to be nice  
My group sighed in relief and I managed a small smile as Brent said  
"page four hundred and six, numbers one through six"  
I nodded and got out my work. We discussed it and when the bell ran I gave Tamara a high five and went to art.  
I walked in and took my seat between Storm and Isabella. They both hugged me and I smiled and at them and pulled out my Celtic knot work. I started doodling when Storm said  
"you look tense"  
"I'm moving" I replied quietly, hoping Isabella wouldn't hear  
"your moving?" she gasped  
I flinched and Storms jaw fell open in shock.  
"you can't leave me!" she gasped  
"Storm I have to. I love you, Isabella and Ferb, but Tristan and Ferb are stressing me out. Tristan always starts shit with me or Ferb, and I'm freaking out. I always feel sick, and I'm failing my classes because I cant concentrate and Ferb always texts me crying and I have to go meet him" I said  
"but... You can't do this! Your my best friend!" Storm insisted  
"and mine to" Isabella said  
"guys I have to. I don't want to fail" I replied quietly  
"but... This will crush Ferb" Storm said  
"it hurts me more. I moved out last night and I'm staying at a motel. He tried to stop me, and I told him it was either Tristan or me, he chose Tristan" I said  
Tears filled my eyes and I stood and walked swiftly out of the art room, only to run into, you guessed it, Tristan.  
He sneered at me and as I walked away said  
"ha! Your stupid brother chose me over you!"  
I wheeled around at that comment and punched him in the face.  
Blood gushed out of his nose and he said  
"you bastard! You broke my nose!"  
I glared at him, and turned and stalked back into art, blood dripping from my hand, a bruise forming already. I sat back in my seat and Storm grabbed my hand in hers.  
"your gushing blood!" she gasped  
"it's not even mine" I replied and wiped it on a paper towel and threw it out. I stared at my hands and picked the tiny pieces of flesh out of my ring.  
"why do you wear that?" Isabella asked  
I turned and said  
"my mother bought it for me"  
She nodded in understanding and I put in my earphones and turned up my music.  
My hand got a light throb in it shortly after and I grabbed Storms cover up and put it on my knuckles to cover the purple bruise.  
She raised her eyebrow and I said  
"if anyone asks, I never left this room"  
She nodded and so did Isabella just as the principal walked in.  
"Phineas" he said  
I stood and walked into the hall with him.  
"this young man says you punched him in the face" he said  
"of I did I would have a bruise, and even ask Isabella and Storm, I never left" I replied and showed him my fists  
He nodded and said  
"okay but I'm not going to ask your friends, I will ask Rachel.  
He leaned through the door and said  
"Rachel"  
She walked out and he said  
"did Phineas leave the room today?"  
She glanced at me and said  
"no sir"  
He nodded and said  
"very well. You may return to class"  
We both walked back in and I said  
"why did you lie?"  
she shrugged and said  
"you look like you need a friend"  
I smiled at her and returned to my seat.  
"why did she help you?" Isabella demanded, assuming that since I was back in and smiling, she had lied  
I shrugged and smiled  
"I don't know. But I'm off the hook"  
They smiled and the bell rang.  
"see ya" I murmured and walked back to my hotel room.  
My cell rang as I threw my stuff on the bed and I checked the caller ID.  
"hey Izzy" I smiled  
"hey Phineas. What's up" she replied  
"nothing really. You want to hang out? We can get Storm to. You guys can come over and we can have booze" I laughed  
"YES!" she yelled excitedly and I said  
"okay I'm room eight. I'll call Storm"  
"Kay" she replied and the line went dead  
I three my phone on the bed and groaned, running my hand across my face.  
I heard a knock on the door and the girls were there.  
"that was fast" I smiled  
"I found Storm" Isabella said  
I nodded and let them in and grabbed the smirnoff ice.  
the next thing I knew I was waking up on the kitchen table, Isabella was on the bed, and Storm was across two chairs and a desk table.  
I groaned and my phone rang.  
"hello?" I asked groggily  
"where are you!" Kayla demanded  
"what do you mean?" I asked  
"it's nine thirty. Get your ass to civics" she replied and hung up  
"shit!" I yelled and winced and grabbed my head. "ow" I groaned and grabbed advil and three glasses of water and woke the girls. They groaned and took the advil and water.  
"what time is it" Storm groaned  
"nine forty. Get up" I replied  
They both groaned and stood up and we ran outside.  
"the fresh air feels so nice" they murmured  
"ya it does" I said and we quickly walked to school. I ran in class and Ms. Reed said  
"why are you late?"  
"slept in" I replied  
She nodded and wrote it down, and Kayla said  
"finally. I called twenty minutes ago"  
"I had to give the girls advil and water" I said "and I had to take one to"  
She rolled her eyes and I suck my tongue out at her and grabbed the posters.  
"come on then" I said  
They all stood and as we walked out the door Dani said  
"well, where first"  
"I don't know" I replied  
She nodded in acceptance and I said  
"I'm moving"  
They all turned and faced me and Emma said  
"why?"  
"I don't want to talk about it" I murmured  
"it's Ferb isn't it"  
I nodded slightly and she sighed and said  
"I'm so sick of Tristan"  
"me to" I sighed  
"I don't want you to leave" Emma said  
I shrugged as Coltin, Eric, and Harry walked up.  
"what's wrong with Phineas?" Coltin asked  
"Ferb" we all said and he nodded  
"I'm moving" I whispered  
"but.. Dude you can't leave!" the boys all started insisting  
I sighed and said  
"guys I can't deal with this stress. I'm sorry"  
They all stared arguing about it again and I handed Dani the posters and said  
"I need to be alone"  
She nodded and gave me a one armed hug and I walked away.  
I walked around for a while, and held back tears as thoughts of everything me and Ferb did together ran through my head. I finally gave in and succumbed to the tears and sat with my knees pressed to my chest and cried.  
After a while I heard foot steps and the voice I wanted to hear but didn't at the same time said  
"Phineas are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Ferb" I spat and stood, wiping my hand across my cheeks to remove the tears.  
He looked concerned and said  
"I don't want to loose you Phin"  
"well this can't work if your with him. I tried to like him but the he told you that you weren't allowed to be my friend anymore or he would leave you" I paused as he opened his mouth to say something "no. Don't even. You chose him, Ferb. You chose him over your brother and best friend"  
He shook his head and said  
"no I didn't"  
"Ferb, by dating him, yes you did. You let me move out rather than dump him"  
I turned to leave and he said  
"Phin don't do this"  
"I don't have to. you already did"  
I quickly walked away and down the hall, tears filling my eyes again.  
I walked back into my civics class and Ms. Reed glanced at me and said  
"Phineas, a word please?"  
I walked over and she said  
"I want you to go talk to the guidance counselor. Please. This has gone on long enough. It had been five months"  
I sighed and she continued  
"go now. I don't mind if you miss this class. We are just working on our citizens handbooks"  
I nodded and turned and walked back out and to Isabellas English class.  
I knocked and said  
"I need Isabella. We have to go talk to the guidance counselor"  
The teacher nodded and Isabella walked over to me. She closed the door and said  
"Phineas what's going on?"  
"Tristan" I replied quietly and she nodded and we walked silently down the stairs and to Ferbs math class.  
"Ferb is needed" I said  
The teacher waved her hand in dismissal and Ferb walked over. He opened his mouth to say something and I urned and walked away.  
I saw Tristan walking angrily towards us and I said  
"Way to go captain faggot. Now we have to go to the guidance counselor. You included"  
He glared at me and I flipped him off and walked into the office.  
We waited for a few minutes and she finally came out and said  
"come in"  
We walked in and sat on her couch. It went Tristan, Ferb, me, and Isabella had to sit on my lap since we ran out of room.  
We had to sit there for two boring hours while we 'talked about our feelings' and Tristan lied right to the stupid lady's face. And she bought it.  
I hate to say it, but Phineas Flynn finally lost his cool.  
I stood and yelled  
"you stupid old woman! He's lying! I'm sick of this!" and stalked out and went to civics, grabbed my stuff, and went to business class.  
"dude are you okay?" Keith asked loudly and obnoxiously  
"I'm fine" I snarled  
His eyes widened and he turned and ran away. I took my seat at my computer and Amber leaned over.  
"you okay?" she asked  
I glared at her and she turned to Brooke and said  
"someone broke Phineas"  
I hissed in frustration and plastered a fake smiled on my face and turned to face them, and trying to sound cheerful said  
"I'm perfectly fine guys"  
Ferb walked in the room just then and I snapped as I continued  
"it's not like I'm an emotional wreck or anything. I still eat and sleep. I don't cut myself" I was completely sarcastic the whole time and Amber glanced nervously at Brooke.  
Ferb winced as my eye twitched as I tried to remain happy and he said  
"can I borrow Phineas for a second"  
Before Mrs. Cowen could answer I stood and started walking slowly, almost menacingly towards him.  
"yea. Because I totally want to go with you" I said sarcastically, my eye twitching and my composure finally broke and my eyes flared with anger, and my fake smile turned into a furious scowl. "it's not like you are choosing an abusive douche over me. it's not like you are ruining my life. It's not like my life is perfect. My life was perfect Ferb. Then you had to fuck it up. You have NO IDEA what I'm going though" I said, practically screaming while the whole class watched  
Mrs. Cowen was shocked into silence and I took another step towards Ferb so we were nose to nose.  
"Get out" I spat  
He flinched and I saw tears spring to his eyes as he turned and left quickly.  
I looked down and bit my lip, and said  
"I'm sorry" as tears began pouring down my cheeks and I quickly left and ran outside. I sat in the cold snow, my ass getting wet but I didn't care.  
I wiped my hands furiously across my cheeks, angry that I'm the one male teenager that has feelings and cries. I pulled up the sleeve of my orange and white striped hoodie and examined the healing scars, running my fingers lightly along them.  
I winced at the most recent one and was plunged into a flashback as I sat in the snow.  
I remembered being stressed out and grabbing a razor blade and holding it to my wrist. I sliced and blood pooled at it and ran down my arm. I cursed and washed it off and oh a bandaid over it as I had cut slightly too deep. I was pulled out of my memories by the soft crunching of snow. I looked up and Candace was looking down at me.  
"Baljeet called and said you screamed at Ferb" she said  
I nodded and she sat beside me.  
"Phin what's going on?" she asked "are you jealous that he has Ferb and you don't?"  
"why does everyone keep thinking that? No I'm not fucking jealous!" I hissed  
She shrugged and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and returned it and she said  
"Phineas are you okay?"  
"no" I whispered, I could never lie to her. It's like a weakness. A stupid fucking weakness.  
"what's wrong?" she prompted  
"I don't want to eat anymore, I can't sleep, I'm always sick, if I eat more than a cookie and a half I get queasy. I do whatever it takes to fall asleep. I havent slept properly since our cousin was up and that was in July. It's January" I said  
She froze and said  
"what have you done to fall asleep?"  
"it depends. I do whatever it takes. sometimes it's cutting, sometimes it's holding my breath until I pass out" I sighed  
"you mean cutting paper right?" she stuttered nervously  
I looked at her and, remembering our deal, that our discussions stay between us no matter how serious, and pulled up the sleeve of my sweater.  
"oh Phin" she murmured  
I bit my lip and nodded and slid the sleeve back down.  
Ferb walked outside just then and lit a smoke, and took a huge puff.  
My life changed at that point. It felt as though my life was over, for teenagers that's no big deal, but for Phineas Flynn? Bad things happen.  
I went home that night and cried, and threw all my stuff everywhere.  
I laid out my clothes for tomorrow and got into bed, to face another day.  
I woke to my phone ringing.  
"get to civics" Kayla said as soon as I answered  
"piss off" I replied and hung up  
I stood and got dressed, and walked to school. I walked into civics and everybody stared.  
"what are you looking at. Fuck off" I spat  
Their eyes all widened and they looked away quickly. I sat in my seat and Dani said  
"Phin what happened"  
"I changed" I replied, my voice like ice  
She grabbed flyers and we quickly left, running into Sam on the way.  
She looked at me, examining my outfit, and gaped at me.  
I had black eyeliner on, black top, black skinny jeans, and black convers. My hair was dyed black and I had bags under my eyes and a single black glove on. I had a chain hanging from my waist with skulls on it, and had a tattoo, one that stays on for several weeks without fading away, and it was of a skull on fire. I blew a bubble with my gum and said  
"let's get this stupid shit over with"  
They all nodded silently and started hanging posters.  
Sam stared at me and I glared at her.  
"don't you have somewhere to be" I snarled  
She winced and I turned and stored away. I ran into the bathroom and washed the eyeliner off and stared at my reflection.  
I looked how I felt, confused, frustrated, angry, and betrayed.  
I sighed and ran my hand down my face just as Buford walked in.  
"you okay dinner bell?" he asked and stopped walking when he took in my appearance.  
His brow furrowed and he said  
"Phineas you need to put yourself first. Then you can deal with your friends"  
"you are starting to sound like Laura May" I sighed (that's my guidance counselors name)  
He shrugged and said  
"I have to talk to her all the time. I'm forced"  
I laughed weakly and said  
"I have to go back to class. Later"  
"later" he replied and I strode out of the bathroom and back into civics class; where my group was waiting.  
I sat and pulled out my phone and texted Ferb.  
'We need to talk. Now' I typed  
'meet me outside the front doors' he replied  
'when' I asked  
'leave now' he replied  
I nodded and swiftly left the room and walked down the stairs and hall to the front door. I hugged my arms tighter around myself as the cold winter wind blew across my face and froze me. I shivered and verb stepped out the doors, a smoke in his hand. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he began bringing it to his mouth. I ran forward and grabbed it, and crushed it on the ground.  
He glared at me and I said  
"please, Ferb. Don't do that"  
His herd eyes softened when he realized I still cared about him and he pulled me into a hug. K gratefully returned it and said  
"I miss you"  
"I miss you to. When are you moving back in?" he asked  
"I'm not. Sorry. At least not for a while" I reied  
He looked at me and nodded and said  
"friends again?"  
"no. Brothers" I smiled  
He smiled back and the bell rang.  
"gotta go. See ya" we both said and ran in opposite directions.  
"why did I do that" I mumbled to myself as I ran back upstairs, grabbed my stuff, and ran to business class.


End file.
